


honesty

by WattStalf



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, celebrating my 222nd story, idk - Freeform, some bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I like you better like this.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	honesty

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this stupid drabble for a while, just because 222nd story. I was saving it for that. Harvey my love

"I like you better like this," she practically coos, and her tone irritates him to no end, but he doesn't move, doesn't even flinch. Poison Ivy rests in his lap, her lips against his ear, the one on his good side. Harvey isn't really sure if even that side still counts as a good side, though.

"That right?" he growls, practically daring her to make some sort of remark, some sort of joke about it, daring her to see what happens when she does. He doesn't really know what it would come down to in a fight between them, but strike his temper the right way, and he'll take on anyone, regardless of the potential outcomes.

"Of course," she says with a purr, and he wonders if he's talking to Selina now, or if Pam just picked up a few tricks from her. "Now, you look just a little more _honest_." If she's making fun of him, he'll kill her, he swears, but she didn't make some sort of pun, so he won't kill her slowly. He won't make it hurt too bad.

"The fuck are you talking about?" He probably shouldn't want her so badly right now, but he does, and he's sure she can tell.

"You know. You look exactly like the man you really are." Well, he could have told her as much. Ugly on the inside, ugly on the outside, morality split down the goddamn middle. But she almost makes it sound like a compliment, which isn't something he would have ever expected from her.

"I don't know what you're trying, but it isn't going to work."

"Oh, Harvey, you wound me. Who says I'm trying for anything?" Innocence sounds bad on her, even if it is fake.

"I know you better than that," he replies, but still he doesn't move. He has let her toy with him for much too long, he realizes, but he finds he isn't willing to push her off of him yet, and the he realizes, too late, that she already has her hold on him.


End file.
